Caught A Lite Sneeze
by Cassidy Belacqua
Summary: Peut-être le seigneur Ghetis fait-il tout cela parce que, dans un monde parfaitement ordonné, l'air n'a pas sa place dans sa poitrine. Ghetis/Rachid, JudasShipping, basé sur la théorie que les trois Champions d'Ogoesse seraient le Trio des Ombres de la Team Plasma.


**Auteur :** Cassidy Belacqua (cassidy_b)

**Disclaimer :** _Pokémon_ ne m'appartient pas. Aucun profit matériel n'est fait à partir de cette histoire.

**Nombre de mots :** 3500~

**Personnages/pairing :** Cilan, Ghetis, Chili, Cress, Iris ; Ghetis/Cilan.

**Avertissements : **asphyxie/strangulation, dubcon non-descriptif, abus de pouvoir (le rating est davantage justifié par les allusions que pour les descriptions). Quelques références au scénario des jeux pourraient en gâcher la découverte à ceux qui n'y auraient pas encore joué.

**Notes :** basé sur la théorie que les membres du Trio des Ombres, les ninjas au service de Ghetis dans _Noir et Blanc_, seraient en réalité les trois Champions d'Ogoesse (Rachid, Noa et Armando). Un lien recensant les anecdotes des jeux allant dans ce sens est disponible sur mon profil ; cette théorie n'est en aucun cas confirmée dans le canon et j'ai conscience que ce texte en est une extrapolation. Le texte ne prend pas en compte _Black 2 & White 2_.

Les noms des Pokémon et humains utilisés sont ceux de la version française, sauf pour les frères d'Ogoesse pour des raisons d'affinités purement subjectives. Au cas où : Cilan = Rachid, Cress = Noa, Chili = Armando.

Initialement écrit pour Azalee dans le cadre d'un même à kinks, autour des idées « respiration » et « troubles » (octobre 2011).

o

o

o

o

o

_« Avez-vous attrapé froid ? » demande un jour une cliente en désignant l'écharpe verte que Cilan a enroulée autour de son cou._

_Cette demoiselle vient suffisamment souvent au café pour être qualifiée d'habituée. Cilan l'a déjà aperçue en compagnie de plusieurs membres du fan-club autoproclamé que lui et ses frères ont vu naître sans pouvoir objecter, un peu flattés, un peu gênés, un peu amusés. Il ignore si elle-même en fait partie, mais sait qu'elle privilégiera toujours des desserts chauds comportant du caramel, qu'importe la façon ou la quantité. Lorsque c'est un coulis léger et clair qui recouvre le met, la couleur ambrée chatoie au gré des ondulations de la flamme du Funécire accompagnant invariablement son humaine, comme une rivière cherchant à reprendre vie : Cilan prend usuellement garde à l'apporter cristalline et la bloque à l'aide de feuilles de menthe. Il les a encore disposées ainsi, mais pourtant, aujourd'hui, cette jeune fille a demandé une île flottante en même temps que son Earl Grey, et le vert décoratif paraît particulièrement déplacé. La coupe lui a semblé gelée lorsqu'il l'a faite cohabiter avec la tasse fumante sur le plateau. Le sourire de Funécire n'a, lui, pas vacillé une seule seconde, pas plus que celui de son humaine, dynamique et sincère._

_L'analyse s'est révélée pertinente et fiable dès le premier jour. Elle se nourrit de détails simples, de petites choses changeantes, de minuscules riens qui paveront son chemin, et présentement, sa satisfaction est d'être servie et d'avoir quelqu'un (Cilan) avec qui échanger deux ou trois mots courtois. Cilan a l'habitude, depuis les mois ou les années qui l'ont vue venir s'attabler ici. Elle est une cliente agréable, il lui arrive parfois de discuter avec elle un peu plus que ce que son service devrait lui permettre aux heures d'affluence._

_Cilan ne connaît pas son prénom._

_« J'ai senti un peu de vent dehors, mais il ne fait pourtant pas si frais », remarque-t-elle, et Cilan réalise qu'il a dû hocher la tête. Il ajuste son écharpe par automatisme._

_Le Funécire reste sagement attablé, inoffensif et mesuré, tandis que sa flamme danse mécaniquement, comme une lumière artificielle. Cilan a depuis longtemps compris que le petit Pokémon tenait trop à son humaine pour lui aspirer son énergie plus que nécessaire. Elle-même est probablement trop vivante pour s'apercevoir de ce vol presque inconscient._

_Cilan la regarde avec une curiosité polie en la voyant à nouveau ouvrir la bouche._

_« Vous êtes comme votre Type, alors. Sensible à la glace. C'est amusant. »_

_Cilan lui renvoie son sourire._

o

o

Cette fois, le froid se dégage de sa source pour tenter de se répandre autour de lui en vagues piquantes, tranchantes, intrusives, mais cela n'est pas une nouveauté : les mains du seigneur Ghetis sont glaciales autour de son cou, et Cilan n'est même pas surpris de sentir comme un morceau de marbre se former dans sa gorge pour l'obstruer.

Les doigts ne serrent même pas encore.

Peut-être est-ce la fraîcheur de la pièce (le château, malgré ses feux de cheminée, en a toujours été hanté), peut-être est-ce l'absence de vêtements, peut-être est-ce la présence de Maître Ghetis, peut-être est-ce la conscience de son regard probablement fixé sur lui (il n'a pas le droit de le vérifier) qui poussent Cilan à se préparer, au lieu de juste laisser faire et de réagir en conséquence. Peut-être sa peau ne s'habituera-t-elle jamais à ces mains. Malgré les occurrences répétées, il lui semble toujours si difficile de rester immobile, de patienter en continuant de respirer comme si avaler l'air était un acte naturel…

Peut-être est-ce l'attente qui se déroule dans toute sa froideur pour l'envelopper, petit à petit, menaçant de l'emprisonner dans un cocon de givre. Peut-être la connaissance empirique de ce qui suivra l'oblige-t-elle à vouloir que tout commence enfin pour plus rapidement se terminer.

S'il peut encore se permettre d'avoir un jugement préférentiel, Cilan déteste un peu plus ce calme et cette lenteur dont le seigneur Ghetis s'enrobe parfois, et quand il prend et dispose de son temps en plus de son corps.

o

o

_Le tintement des couverts, le raclement des chaises, les discussions animées, enthousiastes, brûlantes, interrompues pour reprendre toujours plus brusquement, les allées et venues des clients, la valse qu'ils exécutent eux-mêmes et les interpellations comme autant d'appels jetés au milieu d'une foule, _vers_ eux, _pour_ eux, sont les mélodies de la musique jouée le jour. Parfois, ce sont des cris d'encouragement, des demandes officielles, le faste de l'arène et du duel, les défis à relever, à affronter, contre lesquels lutter : ils sont là pour cela, mais ces moments restent rares._

_Ce jour-là, Cilan n'a pas perdu, le dresseur reviendra sans doute, une autre fois. Il ne l'a jamais vu ici, ne le reverra certainement pas une fois un des frères vaincu. Les choses sont ainsi. La mécanique ne change pas, trop bien réglée, son fonctionnement reste parfait, et si quelque chose déroge aux habitudes, l'ordre finit toujours par se rétablir, est finalement conservé, comme les ustensiles suspendus dans la cuisine, comme l'évier retrouvant son caractère immaculé, comme les torchons retrouvant leur accroche ou retournant pliés dans les armoires, comme les couverts alignés ou entassés dans leurs tiroirs après avoir été lavés et séchés._

_Un éclat au milieu de tout cela, et Cilan met quelques secondes à réaliser que le verre qu'il tenait est toujours entre ses doigts, qu'il entend seulement un rire._

o

o

La première fois, Cilan a pensé que quelque chose s'était brisé, qu'un équilibre avait été irrémédiablement rompu, qu'une frontière avait été tordue, froissée, rageusement déchirée comme une feuille jadis lisse et sans aspérité. Il n'a pas perçu l'instant où les tiraillements, dangereux mais constants, ont fait naître un accroc qui est paresseusement remonté sur toute la surface, formant une fissure détachant nettement les deux extrémités du papier, puis encore et encore jusqu'à l'éparpiller en milliers de fragments, mais il sait, il sait que tout ceci est arrivé, que les morceaux ne se recolleront pas, jamais, cela lui est apparu comme un fait.

Mais il continue de respirer.

Mais le soleil continue de se lever et de se coucher.

Mais les rires et les courses continuent dans les rues.

Mais la danse des pas continue de s'exécuter autour de lui.

Mais il continue d'avoir mal, d'avoir soif, d'avoir faim, d'avoir sommeil.

Mais en essayant de ne rien montrer et de se comporter comme d'habitude, il constate que personne ne remarque quoi que se soit. Si cela avait eu la moindre importance, un bouleversement se serait opéré, un des rouages ne fonctionnerait plus, mais il n'y a aucune incidence. Le monde reste fonctionnel. Les douleurs sont présentes quelques jours, puis s'affadissent lentement, et Cilan n'a plus que sa mémoire pour essayer de croire que tout cela s'est effectivement produit ; que son maître lui a trouvé une autre utilité.

Cilan a toujours été prompt à servir, a toujours cherché un fond de reconnaissance dans ce qu'il accomplissait, a toujours voulu se sentir utile par ses actions. Il est conscient de ce trait de personnalité. Mais pas de cette façon. Cilan ne saurait l'expliquer, mais pas ainsi, pas en étant à la fois réclamé parce qu'il est et sans ce qu'il est.

Pourtant, rien n'a changé autour de lui, finalement : et peut-être, a-t-il pensé, que ce qui est arrivé lui a justement exposé quelle était sa place dans l'ordre du monde.

o

o

_Ils ne sont jamais seuls parce que les deux autres sont toujours là, pour chacun d'entre eux. Ils sont perçus et reconnus ainsi. Ils sont trois individus, oui, mais ils sont aussi eux _trois_, organisés, créant un équilibre grâce à leurs dissonances et leurs différences. Isolément, chacun d'eux est complet mais ne forme rien. Le dessin se crée en présence des deux autres. Le rythme se brise sans les deux autres. Ils ont eu la chance de toujours avoir la possibilité de rester ensemble._

_Eau sur Feu, Feu sur Plante, Plante sur Eau ; une boucle, un symbole, une organisation. Cress, Chili, Cilan ; Flotajou, Flamajou, Feuillajou ; toujours trois, toujours par trois, toujours trois dans leurs fonctions. Champions, Serveurs et (Trio, toujours)._

o

o

Il y a une raison pour laquelle Cilan doit accepter tout cela ; que Cilan ne la connaisse pas encore n'empêche pas celle-ci d'exister. Tant qu'il croit en elle, elle l'attendra.

« Tes yeux sont infâmes », murmure ce jour-là le seigneur Ghetis au-dessus de son visage (ses mots sont les seuls à l'embrasser).

Cilan le sait, s'en souvient, fait glisser son regard sur le côté, sans fermer les paupières, puisque Maître Ghetis lui a interdit depuis longtemps déjà de cacher la moindre de ses réactions.

(Cilan lui-même n'a jamais aimé ses yeux, trop notables, trop différents de Chili et de Cress, mais au moins, si ce détail compte, et même si c'est injuste pour Cilan, _ces yeux _permettent peut-être à ses frères de ne pas partager ceci ou, du moins, de laisser à Cilan la possibilité d'y croire.)

Le seigneur Ghetis ne les apprécie pas non plus, mais c'est peut-être normal, après tout : lui qui peut les observer est le plus à même de déterminer s'ils sont aussi hideux qu'il le prétend.

o

o

_L'apprentie du Champion de Janusia va remplacer son aîné ; l'ancienneté et la réputation de Watson revêtent la transmission de l'arène d'un caractère officiel, et les autres Champions sont conviés. Cress, Chili et lui ne l'avaient entraperçu (publiquement) que deux ou trois fois. Ils ne le connaissent pas. Ce qui reste le plus important (on le leur fait remarquer en plaisantant), c'est qu'ils ne sont plus, à présent, les cadets des Champions._

_Iris est plus jeune qu'eux, pas vraiment inexpérimentée, encore gorgée d'attitudes enfantines, mais elle se fait dorloter et apprécier comme une petite mascotte au milieu d'adultes, presque innocente malgré sa spécialisation dans le type Dragon qui laisse entendre sa férocité. Cilan la trouve un peu trop excitée, un peu trop turbulente et presque naïve, puis réalise qu'il se l'était représentée autrement, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, exactement. On ne lui avait jamais parlé de son caractère, et il s'attendait pourtant à quelqu'un d'autre. Néanmoins, Cilan sait accorder sa confiance à ses intuitions ; il suit sa curiosité._

_Cela n'est pas tout à fait un hasard s'il la croise dans le jardin, à l'extérieur, alors qu'elle était partie s'éloigner de la réception quelque temps. (Elle a grimpé sur un muret pour s'asseoir, a négligé l'arbre adjacent, et quelque chose, là encore, ne va pas.)_

_« Aimes-tu les pommes ? » l'interroge Cilan, brusquement._

_Il devait le lui demander, comme s'il s'agissait d'un signal qui lui échapperait, mais Iris n'a pas l'air de comprendre à sa place. Elle se tourne vers lui, cligne des yeux, balance ses jambes dans le vide, mais ne bouge pas davantage._

_« T'es bizarre », rétorque-t-elle, même pas réellement intéressée ou intriguée, juste pour en finir avant de commencer. « On devient comme ça lorsqu'on est Champion trop longtemps ? »_

_Elle se glisse au bas du muret et s'enfuit aussitôt._

o

o

Sentir les paumes glisser contre ses épaules jusqu'à entourer son cou devrait être habituel, mais la peau étrangère reste trop froide pour que celle de Cilan l'accepte sans frissonner.

Le collier qu'elles dessinent est d'abord lourdement orné au-devant. Le talon des mains du seigneur Ghetis appuie contre la pomme d'Adam de Cilan, les doigts s'enfonçant dans sa nuque, et Cilan peut juste sentir, l'espace d'un instant, les ongles creuser leur propre territoire dans sa peau et sa chair, avant de rejeter convulsivement sa tête en arrière, ne recevant plus du monde que le bourdonnement jaillissant dans ses oreilles et la force qui écrase son visage et ses poumons bloqués et sa bouche ouverte sur le vide qui l'entoure et l'oppresse et cherche à le faire disparaître mais qu'il voudrait laisser rentrer et ses lèvres tremblantes et gesticulant en appelant ce qui leur manque et ce qu'elles veulent attraper au milieu de son corps lourd et de sa poitrine qui hurle et de cette rigidité qui se répand toujours plus loin, jusqu'à ce que le seigneur Ghetis relâche partiellement sa pression. Dent inspire, une fois, expire, inspire, deux fois, et c'est cette nouvelle goulée qui devient prisonnière de son corps tandis que les doigts s'accrochent à nouveau à leur prise.

Sa trachée le brûle toujours plus tôt que sa poitrine ; ses joues le lancinent toujours au bout de quelques secondes ; ses yeux finissent toujours par pleurer ; ses bras deviennent toujours secs et cassants comme du bois mort, qu'ils soient libres ou maintenus ; il ne parvient jamais à se souvenir trop longtemps de la douleur des genoux du seigneur Ghetis enfoncés dans ses cuisses pour empêcher d'éventuels gestes brusques que Cilan oublierait de retenir.

L'air est autour de lui mais, réalise Cilan, encore et encore, il ne se glisse pas naturellement en lui, que ce soit à cause des mains sur son cou, des doigts s'enfonçant dans sa bouche, de son visage écrasé contre les couvertures, du nœud dans sa gorge ou de la salive accumulée, un rempart se dresse toujours pour l'empêcher de se faufiler dans son corps, même si celui-ci le réclame égoïstement et se jette voracement dessus dès que le seigneur Ghetis lui en accorde la possibilité.

o

o

_Un uniforme ou un autre, cela n'a pas d'importance, tant qu'ils n'en changent plus._

_Ceux du café les recouvrent presque intégralement. Le col de la chemise n'est peut-être pas toujours assez haut pour Cilan, qui le rajuste fréquemment, la plupart du temps sans aucune raison, mais ils sont étriqués et permettent de cacher aisément les zones à défendre des regards._

_Son torse, son dos et ses poignets sont toujours dissimulés, que ce soit sous la chemise immaculée ou sous le vêtement et les longs gants noirs. Ses bras, eux, ne sont jamais à découvert en journée, ce qui est le cas la nuit ; et même là, la peau dénudée n'a jamais rien pour rien briser sa régularité (Cilan suppose que c'est une préservation consciente)._

_Le masque, toutefois, protège son cou bien plus efficacement que la cachette proposée par l'uniforme le jour._

o

o

Parfois, Cilan le fait par accident, ses propres mains se posent sur celles du seigneur Ghetis pour symboliquement tenter de l'arrêter, et cela fonctionne, juste le temps que deux ou trois gifles claquent contre ses joues, puis ce sont des ongles griffant, tordant la surface de son abdomen, de ses épaules, et coulant le long de ses bras en stries blanches sans percer la peau.

Les excuses de Cilan terminent généralement avalées contre le matelas, quand son visage y est brusquement retourné. Plus besoin de plier et de ramener ses jambes contre lui jusqu'à les en faire craquer, juste cette vulnérabilité, cette méconnaissance des regards derrière son dos, des actions qu'il aurait pu anticiper de face. Juste un corps bon à être utilisé qui se débat contre lui-même, cherche à sortir une bouche du tissu même lorsqu'elle y est enfoncée, puis le déplacement des doigts, encore, paume sur nuque, doigts contre pomme d'Adam, pressant, enfonçant, et le souffle de Cilan se tarit pour laisser place à des hoquets frénétiques et incontrôlés, compulsifs, qui n'ont rien de lui, juste instinctifs et répondant au positionnement des doigts de Maître Ghetis contre sa gorge et aux mouvements de Maître Ghetis qui résonnent, encore et encore, en lui.

Cilan connaît les couleurs. Brunes, rouges, rosées, mauves, violettes, bleues, comme un bouquet de fleurs éclatées, comme des taches d'encres qui se mélangent les unes aux autres et se répandent en vagues nuances autour de leur épicentre dans une collerette fine accrochée à sa peau.

« Surveille ton cou », lui assène le seigneur Ghetis (Cilan suppose que les brisures sont cette fois plus hautes que de coutume, que la chemise ne sera pas suffisante ; il faudra trouver un moyen), plus tard, comme si c'était la faute de Cilan.

Mais, se rappelle Cilan, il est bien responsable de ces marques. Sa peau a toujours été trop pâle, trop fragile, trop sensible, trop prompte à s'empourprer.

« Veuillez m'excusez », demande-t-il faiblement, même si sa voix ne demande qu'à mourir dans sa gorge puisqu'il n'a toujours pas assez d'air à lui insuffler.

Peut-être le seigneur Ghetis fait-il tout cela parce que, dans un monde parfaitement ordonné, l'air n'a pas sa place dans la poitrine de Cilan.

o

o

_Ogoesse est une ville paisible, mais elle n'est jamais réellement ennuyeuse, juste reposante et chaleureuse._

_Un jour, Cilan tente quelque chose qui serait une trahison si son acte se savait motivé, s'il n'était pas perçu comme un simple accident imputable aux probabilités des combats._

_La Team Plasma recherche un Munna pour ses propres expériences, et Cilan sait pertinemment qu'ils attendront au nord d'Ogoesse les dresseurs assez puissants qui auront gagné leur badge et partiront poursuivre leur voyage. Aussi, quand cette jeune dresseuse vient pour l'affronter accompagnée de son propre Munna, la bat-il de justesse et l'empêche-t-il de continuer ; mais il apprend, plusieurs jours plus tard, qu'au lieu de rester ou de rebrousser chemin, elle a tout simplement choisi d'arrêter son voyage après avoir abandonné son Pokémon._

_Celui-ci, Cilan l'aperçoit la fois suivante au Château de la Team Plasma, et il comprend enfin que quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il décide, ses actes serviront toujours les intérêts du seigneur Ghetis même quand il pensait s'en détacher, comme soumis à un sort qu'il lui aurait lancé._

o

o

Une bûche craque dans la cheminée, et Cilan se réveille avec beaucoup trop de retard pour le calculer. Pour commencer, il n'aurait pas dû s'endormir. Le seigneur Ghetis s'en est allé ; la situation est inversée. D'ordinaire, c'est Cilan qui est supposé prendre congé aussitôt son utilisation terminée. Il ne se souvient pas d'une quelconque fin. Peut-être a-t-il lâché prise quelque part au milieu, mais il ne détermine pas la raison, était-ce par fatigue, douleur, épuisement physique, manque d'air ?

Peu importe, il doit partir d'ici.

Il ne veut pourtant pas bouger.

Quelqu'un d'autre est là, Cilan le sent malgré son accablement et son visage encore enfoui dans le dessus des draps. La cheminée crépite, Cilan l'entend sans percevoir sa chaleur sur sa peau nue, mais il y a au moins un autre souffle à ses côtés, un souffle qui lui glace un peu plus le dos et lui fait comprendre qu'il est dans son intérêt de ne pas remuer.

Quand il relève enfin la tête, il découvre Trioxhydre installé à proximité du foyer, proche des flammes ondulant avec régularité, hypnotiques et mécaniques, froides, de là où Cilan est allongé ; il est peut-être vulnérable pour une autre raison. Cilan bloque son souffle.

À côté de la tête droite assoupie du Pokémon, des taches de sang sont dispersées sur le sol.

o

o

_Tout doit se terminer aujourd'hui. Les dragons sont déjà réveillés. Le seigneur N a lancé un défi au deuxième héros._

_Tout le monde le sait. L'information s'est répandue parmi les Champions. Ils ne devraient pas être là. Ils ne devraient pas être là, parce que cela signifie que Cilan et ses frères _devraient_ avoir reçu le mot et _devraient_ être présents avec eux ; que l'on s'interrogera sur leur absence, et au Château, et à l'arène d'Ogoesse._

_Ils sont là, mais c'est un secret à ne pas découvrir, un secret qui n'a plus tant d'importance de toute façon puisque le seigneur N (Ghetis) gagnera aujourd'hui, mais un secret que Cilan, que Chili et Cress ne veulent pas abandonner. Ils sont là et, dans la chambre de N, au milieu des jouets encore en état de fonctionner et récemment manipulés, il n'y a rien à sentir mais, malgré cela, le masque noir de Cilan l'empêche de respirer._

o

o

Un jour, Cilan se réveille en se rappelant que le seigneur Ghetis leur a ordonné de ne pas le suivre, la veille.

Le café et l'arène sont toujours là. Le café et l'arène sont toujours là et ils sont les seuls à pouvoir s'en occuper ; il y a un sourire sur les visages de Cress et de Chili, qui s'agrandit lorsqu'ils posent leurs yeux sur lui. Cilan suppose qu'il a le même affiché sur ses traits. Un autre secret à taire, au seigneur Ghetis lui-même en plus du monde.

Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu pour la Team Plasma non plus, finalement, et à présent, ils n'ont plus qu'un seul quotidien à entretenir, des gestes habituels à reproduire sans cesse, sans rien pour les menacer. Une tache de lumière vient danser sur le sol de la cuisine. L'eau se réchauffe dans son récipient et, tant qu'elle ne bout pas, les feuilles de thé restent posées sur la table, odorantes et froides sous les doigts de Cilan montés en dôme protecteur. Il a conscience qu'il pourrait être heureux, mais il ne s'y trompe pas.

Rien n'est fini, Maître Ghetis reviendra.

Il les a juste laissés en suspens, et tout est pire qu'avant : parce qu'en attendant des évènements qu'il ignore et une date qui arrivera sans qu'il puisse la situer, Cilan ne sait même plus comment faire semblant de vivre.


End file.
